Who Was Missing
by Hey.Zelnut
Summary: Marceline gets kidnapped, Finn has to make a choice that will change his life. Who will he choose? But wait when Marshall is taken too, who will Fionna choose? Marceline x Marshall Lee, faint hints of Fiolee and barely any Finnceline/Fubblegum. No Gumceline or Gumshall, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Marceline's POV**

_Sleeping... roll over, quiet snore, roll over, quiet snore..._

**Crash.** Marceline woke up, startled by the noise. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Gunther, I told you to stop smashing bottles! Who knows what that red stuff was!?"

_Ice King. What's he doing here at 3 in the morning?_

_With Gunther, who just smashed a bottle of my precious tomato juice._

"What's going on..?" Marceline groaned.

"Gunther! I think you woke her up!" Marceline was sure all of Ooo could hear the Ice King, he was so loud, even when he tried to whisper. She wanted to go and hide. She was sure the Ice King was up to something bad, she wanted to hide, but her body was still in sleep mode while her mind was awake and alert.

"Quiet now, Gunther, we're approaching the room." Marceline heard him again, this time only louder.

The door creaked open, the lights snapped on. Marceline instantly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard a rustling of cloth, Gunther made his weird penguin sounds. She opened her eyes again, just in time to see the bag slipping over her head, and to feel the sharp blow to her temple.

**Finn's POV**

"Hey Jake, Marceline's supposed to be here by now, it's 3 pm and she promised to come help me with something for FP!" He said.

"Calm down bro, I'm sure something's come up and she's busy, too busy to even tell us. Let me help you." Jake said, finishing off his lunch.

Finn was already putting his socks on. "No way! I'm going to go over and see her, check if she's okay. Wanna come with?"

"Nah, I have to go see Lady by now, I'll meet you later. Come find me if there's any trouble." Jake was still eating.

Opening the door, Finn said bye to Jake and set off running to Marceline's cave.

**Marceline's POV**

_So. Cold._

Marceline woke up, her head aching. The first thing she thought was "_It's so cold." _She's never felt cold before. As a vampire, she was cold-blooded, which was why she never felt extreme temperatures the way non-vampires do. So she assumed this was some sort of magic that only Ice King could do.

"You've been asleep for two days." It was an unfamiliar voice. It was a voice of a boy, he sounded like he was eighteen or something, like what she sounded like if she wasn't a thousand years old.

She sat up, and turned her head to look at the stranger. "Who the heck are you?" She was right, he looked eighteen-ish, with pale skin and jet black hair that fell over his eyes, and he was wearing a random rock T-shirt and a pair of red shorts.

"My name's Marshall. I've been here for a week already, almost dying of boredom in this cold cell." he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Marceline." She looked around at the room. It was square shaped, with a window and bright sunlight shone in, reflecting off the room's walls and floor, with only two small dark shaded spots. One was where she was sitting, on one side of the room, and the other spot was where Marshall sat, on the other side, across from her. There wasn't a door, but she noticed that Marshall had some sort of red thing strapped to his back, and Marceline was sitting beside her axe bass.

"How'd you get here?" She asked. Marshall was staring out the window, then turned to look at her. "It's a long story."

"Tell me anyway."

"Okay, then." He took a deep breath, and started to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshall's POV**

_Flashback_

_"See you tomorrow, Marshall!" Fionna shouted back at him as she ran back to her treehouse with Cake._

_"Yeah, whatever!" he yelled back. She waved at him, and ran off. Marshall watched her until she was just a little speck in the distance._

_He flew back to his cave, deep in thought._

_I really wish Fionna wasn't in love with that pretty-boy Gumball. He just brushes her off, even when she tries to impress him. He only realized his feelings when she got with Flame Prince, which was stupid cause by then Gumball was too late. It's weird, cause now I think Gumball is getting this sort of weirder feeling about me, but I just want to be friends. Wait, no. Not even friends. I wish she didn't like Flame Prince either, he might be her age but face it, he's supposedly evil, or got a fiery temper. Pardon the pun. I just really wanted the best for Fionna, and as far as I'm concerned, the best option would be me, because I truly care for her and while I might seem like a heartless vampire, sometimes I do have feelings like the rest of the world._

_Marshall unlocked his door, changed into his pajamas and flopped onto the air over his bed. He fell asleep quickly._

_**Boom.**_

_His eyes snapped open, but he couldn't move. The door creaked as someone opened it._

_"Ahahahahaahhahah!" An evil cackle. He didn't even need to look. Ice Queen._

_"Hey there, Marshall Lee!" she said. She was holding a baseball bat._

_Oh no, he thought._

_The last thing he saw was a bag slipping over his head before he blacked out._

**Fionna's POV**

"Cake, have you seen my other stocking?" She crawled under her bed, but only found a couple of buttons and a half-eaten ice cream sandwich. "Can you stop leaving ice cream sandwiches under my bed?"

"Suck it up, princess! I'm busy eating this other sandwich." Cake was sassier than ever.

Fionna sighed. She was going to meet Marshall to go to the Candy Kingdom for a talent show. She was late by an hour already, but she was worried, because Marshall would've called by now.

"Hey Cake, did Marshall call?" She yelled down at her sister.

"No, Fi, your _boyfriend _didn't call you." Cake shouted back.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Fionna said. She would never get together with _Marshall Lee,_ of all people.

"Okay, Fi, but you better go find him, cause that show is almost over." Cake said.

Fionna ran downstairs and flew out the door in a rush, sprinting to Marshall's house, only to find it empty.

"Marshall?" She called out. No answer.

She went upstairs, and found a hole blown through the roof. A giant block of ice on the floor. _Ice Queen_.

Fionna went into Marshall's room, hoping that he was just there, and that he managed to fight her off and was okay.

All her hope vanished when she saw the baseball bat and the second hole blown through the far side of the room.

There was a paper on the bed. She walked over and picked it up. Someone wrote on it. Hoping that it might lead her to Marshall, she began to read.

_"No,"_ she said, tears streaming down her face.

**Marshall's POV**

_Flashback- Part 2_

_Marshall woke up in a cold, bright room. He hissed, recoiling at the sunlight streaming through the thin ice covering a window. Scrambling over to the only patch of shade in the room, he noticed a little spot in the corner that was swirling and glowing, and it looked like one of those portals he used to visit the Nightosphere._

_He sat in the shade for about twenty minutes wondering what he should do, until he noticed his axe bass sitting beside the portal._

_Okay, then. I'm going in, he thought. Marshall decided to just fly across the room as fast as possible to get to that portal._

_He got up, flew right across, hissing again at the sun, and in one swift motion, picked up his bass and jumped._

_**Darkness.**_

_It was cold and dark this time, but Marshall could hear and feel a cool, rushing wind._

_As suddenly as it started, the wind died and he landed on a cold, hard floor._

_He was in a room identical to the last one, but there was a little window covered in bars that looked out to some sort of "hall"._

_"# !*!" he swore. Did it mess up or something? he thought._

_He paced in his small shady area, thinking of a plan. The portal was gone._

_Okay, Marshall, just wait it out, and maybe someone will come along, he thought._

_Footsteps._

_"Hello? Is someone there?" It was some old guy's voice._

_The old guy appeared behind the window with the bars. He had blue skin, a blue robe, long white hair, with a shaggy white beard, and wore a crown almost identical to Ice Queen's tiara. Dang, is this her husband? he thought._

_"Who are you?" the stranger asked._

_"Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." he answered with a smirk._

_"V-vampire King?" the old man said._

_"That's right, old man. Now let me out before I rip you to shreds." Marshall thought if he could just swagger around and just be absolutely confident, he could get himself out._

_He was so, totally wrong._

_Every once in a while, the Ice King would drop in some food or such, but never anything fit for the vampire king. Marshall was starving and thirsty. He was suffering._

_And finally, this girl was thrown into his cell, and he tended to the wound on her head, and waited for her to wake up._


	3. Chapter 3

**Finn's POV**

He arrived at the front door of Marceline's house in minutes, panting and sweating. Finn was reaching for the doorbell when he spotted the doorknob and the lock on the ground, encased in a block of ice.

_Ice King._

Finn pushed the door open, and found a large pool of red liquid on the floor, with two wickedly-sharp pieces of glass from a bottle.

_No way, _he thought. Marceline couldn't just be killed like that without a fight. There were no signs of a scuffle whatsoever. He went over to the pool.

Finn dipped his finger in it, and sniffed it. It didn't smell like blood, but maybe vampire blood is different. _Wait, what if Marceline doesn't have blood? _he thought.

He licked it off his finger. _Tomato juice. _Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

The house was quiet. Even if this was just a false alarm, or real, there would be some sort of noise from Marceline's poodle. But something must have scared the dog off.

He went up the stairs, and winced at the creaky top step. Walking over to Marceline's room, Finn opened the door.

It was empty, except there was a smashed window, the faint smell of penguin, and a wooden stick lying on the ground.

There was a paper on the bed. Finn picked it up, and read whatever it was scribbled on the note.

"_No way," _he said. "No way."

**Marshall's POV**

He told Marceline everything, except about Fionna and the fact that he was a vampire. He didn't want to scare her, especially since she was hot. She had long, dark hair, dark eyes, and was really pale, but he suspected that was because it was cold.

"So, Marshall, do you need me to tell you everything too?" Marceline was being all sassy.

"Uh, no thanks." he said. "I don't want to hear your stupid story."

"What do you mean stupid?" she snapped at him. She walked over, through that awful sunlight, but she winced, and while Marshall did that too when he went into the light, he assumed it was because she just woke up from a coma and such, and Marceline shoved him onto the floor.

"What was that for?" he yelled, and shoved her back into the light of the window. She recoiled and hissed.

"Wait- what's wrong?" he said in a softer tone. "You okay?" Marshall ran over, flinched, picked her up, and ran back to the shade.

He sat there for a while, with her head in his lap.

"Yeah, Marshall, I can get up by myself, no need to get sappy on me." Marceline got back up and leaned on the wall next to him.

"Are you a vampire?" he asked. Marshall never met an actual vampire aside from himself.

"Uh, yeah." Marceline looked down at her feet. Everything suddenly felt awkward too.

"You wanna know something, Marceline?" Marshall said.

"What? And don't go confessing you like me or something, I already know that, I mean, everyone loves me." Marceline joked.

"I'm a vampire." Marceline looked at him, surprised. "Well _duh_, I don't like you that way Marceline, seriously." But even as he said those words Marshall knew that they were a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

_Just letting everyone know that all the chapters from now on will be longer! Just to make sure I don't make the story like, too long, with a hundred chapters or something. That's just horrible to make it that long. Oh yeah, and I compiled all the current chapters to make it shorter. So, skim it first, sorry if all these updates are confusing._

_Thanks._

**Fionna's POV**

Running like the wind had just gone to a whole new level. Fionna was basically flying, she could watch how the leaves in the wind were slower than she was. She was running as fast as she could to the Ice Kingdom, and she was already near the bottom of the mountain. Using her momentum, she jumped on a high rock, flipped through the air, and dove into the triangular window that was apparently the entrance.

"Ice Queen?" she yelled. Fionna walked around and checked the cage, the usual place where the Ice Queen left prisoners. Empty.

_Did she hide him somewhere else? _she thought.

Fionna walked down the hall, looking for Marshall. She couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, Fionna came to the last door in the hall. She pushed it open, and walked inside.

It was bright. It had a small window covered in a layer of thin ice, with only a single patch of shade in the room. She saw little lines on the wall, claw marks. Five of them. There was no doubt, Marshall was here at some point.

The only problem was that he wasn't here anymore.

Fionna was crying again. She cared about him. A lot. And she didn't want to do what the Ice Queen said.

Through her tears, she noticed a little glow in the corner, immediately recognizing it as a portal.

_Nothing to lose, _she thought, and the human girl leaped through the portal.

**Finn's POV**

After reading the note, Finn had gone into a depression.

He kept reading the note, as if it would change and everything would be okay.

But it wasn't. It really wasn't. He tried reading it again and again.

_Dear Finn,_

_If you are reading this, this means you have gone to Marceline's cave and discovered her missing. I am now holding her hostage. If you want her back, you must either bring me Flame Princess or Princess Bubblegum. Or Marceline will be here with me forever. No, you can't go looking for her in my kingdom, because I have hidden the dungeon cell she is in and you'll never find her._

_Peace._

_Ice King._

Jake had tried everything to cheer him up. He even tried getting him to go to LSP's birthday party. _No one _rejects an invitation to LSP's parties. The last person who did that was called a chump for a whole year. Now Jake was called the chump, and Finn was left innocent because he was depressed.

Finn was crying all day long. He forced BMO to play sad classical music 24/7. He didn't eat, and showered once in a while.

_I can't give up Flame Princess, I uh, like her a lot. But if I give him PB, what will happen to the Candy Kingdom? All the other princesses have their own place. Marceline won't settle down like that! I'm not fit to be a ruler either! Jake certainly can't, he won't focus on anything! There's no one left to go to. I can't leave Marcy like that on her own either. Oh Glob, I wish I could just go find Prismo's time room again and wish everything back to normal, _Finn had been thinking like that for ages.

Finally, he had decided to do what he had to do. Finn left the treehouse, with no doubts about his choice.

**Marceline's POV**

When Marshall told her he was a vampire, Marceline was shocked. About how he was a vampire. But also because she had no idea what she felt about him, only that it was stronger. In the few short hours after she woke up, she came to a conclusion about him. He was a self-centered ladies man. But he was a very hot self-centered ladies man, and in addition to that he was absolutely hilarious and he was extremely passionate about things. Like music. And sucking people's blood.

In a way, he was just like her.

But Marceline didn't completely trust him yet. Sometimes, he would say random things about some girl called Fionna. And the land of Aaa. She corrected him, trying to say it was Ooo. But he always got a faraway look in his eye, and he would always say it was Aaa.

If Finn were to say it, she liked Marshall. A lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marshall's POV**

"It's been seven days since I was kidnapped." Marshall said, frowning. "And for you, it's two days."

Marceline nodded, and looked out the window. The sun was going down. It was a long day for her, waking up after being kidnapped and unconscious for two days, finding out that there was another vampire out there, and to top it all off, a serious headache and concussion.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," he said.

"Hold on, Marshall, do you have an axe with you?" Marceline held up her axe bass.

He showed her his guitar, it was more of a hatchet but it could pass as an axe. "It's also an electric guitar."

"Haven't you tried cutting through that thin window?" she said, "I mean, we can fly, so it's no problem if we're high up. It's night time, so there's no sunlight bothering us. Why can't we just escape?"

"Thank you, Ms. Obvious, for stating the obvious. Well duh, it's magical." Marshall rolled his eyes and put his guitar down on the floor.

"Oh." she shrugged. "Whatever, I'm starving." Marceline flew over to the window with bars on it. "Does the Ice King give you food?"

"No," he said. "All he threw in was a couple of bananas, but since they weren't red, I threw them right back at the old man."

"So how could you survive for seven days?" Marceline asked. She looked around the room, and sat down beside him. "There's nothing here that could have been red."

"I drank all the red from my T-shirt. Don't you ever wear red clothes as a last resort if you got hungry? Or kidnapped?" Marshall said.

"As a last resort, no, but red is like, my style. I always wear red outfits." She stood up in front of him. "See?" Marceline was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, black jeans, red earrings and boots, and her hair was tied back in a bun sort of thing with a red cap. "I was kidnapped after I fell asleep after a crazy party, and I was too tired to change into pajamas."

"You look nice." Marshall said, and she blushed. "Care to donate the cap so I can eat?"

Marceline took her cap off and threw it at him. "Here you go." She untied her hair, letting it go all the way down to her lower back. She drank all the red from her hair tie, and took off both earrings and gave one to Marshall. "You probably need it more than I do, plus I never liked these red earrings."

"Thanks for the leftovers," Marshall smirked.

They both burst out laughing for no reason. Marshall wished that if they weren't in such a bad situation, this would go on forever.

**Fionna's POV**

It was cold and dark in the portal, but Fionna was used to it, after hanging out with Marshall too much.

She fell into a cold room. Wait, it was a corridor. It was basically just like the portal. Fionna realized it was nighttime.

"Marshall?" she called out. No answer.

_This isn't normal, _she thought, _I don't feel like I'm in Aaa anymore._

"Hello?" Fionna whirled around. There was an old man behind her. He had long white hair, a large beard, blue skin, a pointy nose, and a crown identical to Ice Queen's tiara.

"Who are you?" Fionna said, backing away. The old guy grinned. "Another prisoner." He pointed at her. "Gunter, don't forget to make our new vistor welcome in the Ice Kingdom!"

Everything went dark, and Fionna was frozen, encased in ice, and a bunch of penguins came and brought her to a jail cell.

**Marceline's POV**

She was resting her head on Marshall's shoulder when the frozen girl was thrown in. The ice she was frozen in shattered, leaving her lying on the floor, gasping for air.

Marshall immediately leaped up and went over to the new girl.

She was young, maybe fourteen, like Finn. _Wait a second. She looks exactly like Finn!_ Marceline thought. Same blonde hair, bright blue eyes, animal hat, green backpack, light blue top, black shoes. The only thing different was that the girl had a skirt and longer socks.

"Fionna!" Marceline was startled out of her thoughts by Marshall's shout of joy.

"Marshall!" the girl, Fionna said. She got up, and walked over to Marshall, and kissed him right on the mouth.

Marceline suddenly felt sick. Marshall never told her about a girlfriend. She turned away, faking sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fionna's POV**

Marshall was telling her all about his week in captivity. She nodded and smiled and frowned once in a while, but tuned his blabbing out while she observed that other girl. She was Marceline the Vampire Queen, Marshall had said earlier. Fionna just didn't like the look of her. She was hot, while Fionna was described as "cute" or "pretty". Marceline had the real deal.

But what really disturbed her was that Marceline and Marshall were almost identical, the way they moved, the way they talked, the way they acted.

The girl in question though, Marceline, was leaning against the wall, with her head down, and strangely enough, sleeping.

_How could she sleep in that position? _Fionna thought.

"Fi? Did you hear what I said?" Marshall interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Fionna said, turning around to face him. "Hear what?"

"Never mind." He sighed, exasperated, and turned away.

"Oh, Marshall?" She said.

"Yeah, Fi?" Marshall turned around to look at her.

"Who _is _Marceline anyway? Where is she from? How do you know that's her real name?" She sounded absolutely suspicious.

Marshall frowned at her. "Don't talk about her that way."

Fionna suddenly felt bad. She felt sick. When Marshall gets upset, he gets _upset._

She got up and went over to Marceline.

"Hello, Marceline." she said.

"I heard everything," the vampire said.

**Marceline's POV**

That girl, Fionna, her words were just _dripping _with hatred. She

Marceline hated her instantly.

One, she assumed Marshall and Fionna had a relationship at one time but broke up but still have some feelings for each other, and two, Fionna hates her.

But that might be due to the fact Fionna found them cuddling in their dungeon cell.

"So, Marceline, who are you?" Fionna said. She was trying to sound pleasant.

"My name is Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen. I am over a thousand years old, and I am immortal. I am also about to punch you in the face if you don't apologize for what you said." Marceline glared at Fionna.

Fionna backed off, knowing not to mess with a vampire. Especially one that was pissed at her.

"I'm sorry." Fionna's voice softened, she actually sounded genuinely sorry.

**Marshall's POV**

_Great, _he thought, _I'm stuck with two hot girls who hate each other, but while I already got over the fact Fionna's with Flame Prince, I still like her, but I like Marceline even more. _

Marshall sighed. He turned to Fionna. "Hey, Fionna are you still with Flame Prince?"

"What?" Fionna turned around and assumed a "what are you talking about" pose, with one hand on her hip. "Of course I'm still with Flame Prince. What makes you think we broke up?"

"Wait, Flame Prince?" Marceline sounded genuinely confused. "Dude, it's Flame _Princess_, remember?"

"Uh, no...?" Marshall said.

"This is Ooo! Every single kingdom here is ruled by a princess! Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Muscle Princess, Wildberry Princess, Ghost Princess, Slime Princess, and more! Have you been living under a rock?" Marceline said. She frowned. "Unless... OMG do you think Flame King had another kid?"

Fionna scowled at Marceline. "Flame Prince told me he was an only child." Marshall suddenly felt awkward.

"Wait a second..." Marshall started hesitantly. "This isn't Ooo, this is Aaa. Right, Fi?"

Marshall suddenly wanted to take back what he said. Marceline looked down at her feet when she heard his pet name for Fionna.

"Yeah, Marshall, this is Aaa. Maybe _you _are the one living under a rock." Fionna said to Marceline.

"But Marshall, when you told me how you got here, it was through a portal. This means you left your cell in Aaa and was transported to the same place in Ooo instead. I'm assuming Fionna went through a portal too." Marceline said, with a "why-don't-you-get-it" face.

"Yeah, I _did _go through a portal. I guess I made it to your old cell then?" Fionna said.

"Okay fine, but-" Marshall was interrupted by someone at the barred window.

"Hello Fionna, Marshall, and...others?" It was the Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen! How dare you capture Marshall and me like that!" Fionna glared at the Ice King.

Marshall felt bad about how she on purposely didn't say Marceline's name.

"Shut up, Fionna, I'm going to bring all three of you somewhere." the Ice Queen muttered a word and a hidden door slid open.

She stepped in, and immediately cast ice shackles on their ankles and wrists. Fionna was in front, Marceline second, and Marshall third. They were all chained together, with Ice Queen holding onto the end of the chain.

"Where are we going?" Marshall demanded. "Tell me now!"

"Oh, poor Marshall, doesn't know where he's going for once!" cackled the Ice Queen. She led them to a long, winding spiral staircase. "Climb!"

Fionna, being the fit adventurer that she was, was fine with the stairs. Marshall was floating up, so was Marceline but she had more difficulty because for some reason, her chains were thicker and heavier than Fionna's and Marshall's.

Finally, they reached the top.

**PB's POV**

"Peebles, Marceline's missing!" Princess Bubblegum looked up from her work to see a panting Finn holding out a note to her. "Check this out!" he said.

"Okay, Finn?" She took the note and glanced at it.

_Dear Finn,_

_If you are reading this, this means you have gone to Marceline's cave and discovered her missing. I am now holding her hostage. If you want her back, you must either bring me Flame Princess or Princess Bubblegum. Or Marceline will be here with me forever. No, you can't go looking for her in my kingdom, because I have hidden the dungeon cell she is in and you'll never find her._

_Peace._

_Ice King._

She was confused. It wasn't like Ice King to do that.

"Are you sure about this, Finn?" PB said, hesitant. "Maybe it's not true." As soon as she said it, she regretted it instantly.

"What do you mean, PB! This _IS _true! I found it! Marceline IS gone! Maybe I should just bring _you _to the Ice King and let him do whatever he wants!" Finn spat at her. "Don't you even care about Marcy? Just one bit? Or is she right, to you, she's just a problem!"

"Finn, don't say that, please." she said. "We'll figure this out, I promise. Really."

"Alright," Finn said. He sat down on a chair. "I don't want to give Ice King anyone."

_*! #$, _she thought. _Now I can't convince him to just pick someone, even that little fire girl who he's in love with. _

_"_PB? Are you listening?" Finn was impatient.

"What? Huh?" she looked at him? "Sorry, please repeat that again?"

Finn sighed. "I said you should bring the entire Candy Military and march on the Ice Kingdom."

Princess Bubblegum gasped. "I can't do that! He could just bring out his demonic wishing eye and let Gunther do all the work!"

Finn stood up. "You know what, PB, you don't care about anyone but yourself." He stood up and left, slamming the door.

**Author's Note**

_Just so you guys know, I'm not a PB hater. I find her okay. She seems bad at this point, later on, well... I dunno._


	7. Chapter 7

**Marshall's POV**

"Hello, Marceline, girl version of Finn, Marshall Lee. And of course, Ice Queen." It turned out it was Ice King at the top of the stairs.

"I didn't tell you to stop walking!" Ice Queen snapped.

The chained trio kept moving, along this narrow hall with a bright doorway. Marshall could smell the fresh, cold air.

Finally, they reached the door. It was the opening of the mountain, the only way inside. He knew that because it was identical to the Ice Queen's mountain.

Marceline's chains were removed, her shackles were still on. Marshall wasn't chained to Fionna, so they were all solo.

Fionna glanced at him. _What's happening,_ her expression said.

He shrugged. _I dunno._

Fionna rolled her eyes. _You're hopeless._

The Ice Queen started walking towards Marceline with murder in her eyes. Marceline started backing up.

Marshall felt hopeless. Fionna was right. He knew what was going to happen.

"Uh, Ice Queen? Watcha doing? I don't think this is a good idea..." Apparently the Ice King knew too, but had no idea she was planning to do it.

Finally, Marceline got to the edge of the door. One more step and she'd fall right off.

The Ice Queen lunged, and tackled Marceline, pushing her off, and the Ice Queen flew out of the way.

Marceline screamed, trying in vain to fly, but the heavy shackles were weighing her down.

"Marceline!" he heard himself yell. He started running for the empty doorway.

"Marshall, don't!" Fionna screamed. "You're going to fall too!"

Too late. He was already falling.

**Finn's POV**

As he stormed out of the Candy Kingdom, Finn was already deep in thought.

_Okay, so I can become invisible with Marceline's- wait no, she's the one I'm trying to rescue. Maybe I can ask someone else, like PB to make a potion- right- I just yelled at her. FP can't help me, she probably doesn't know much about invisibility. I could do with a disguise, but then I'd have to go back to the Candy Kingdom to get some light cotton candy to look like snow. Or I can get Jake to help- oh yeah, he's at Lady's for 16 weeks, _Finn thought. He sighed.

Finn walked back to his treehouse, passing by Lady's house on the way and waving at the two, who looked like they were baking pies.

He went up to his room and flopped down on the bed, looking out the window, which had a perfect view of the grasslands, then to the other, with the Candy Kingdom, then the other one, with the Ice Kingdom.

A blur of black and red, speeding towards the ground. Another blur of grey and black and red, falling towards the first figure.

_No way, _he thought.

He had found Marceline.

**Prince Gumball's POV**

He'd been trying to contact Fionna for ages. He even visited the treehouse, only to have Cake say that she was out, with Marshall Lee, who was helping her with something to do with Flame Prince.

He went to Marshall's place, only to have it empty, but it appeared he was kidnapped by the Ice Queen.

The prince went back to his kingdom, suspecting where Marshall's cell would've been hidden. He called Lord Monochromicorn, told him to come immediately and bring Cake as well.

When they arrived, he led them to a secret corridor, turned to a plain red door, and the only thing in the room is a portal.

"Whoa." Cake said. "Is this a secret portal to the Nightosphere?" She nudged Mo-Chro. They cracked up.

"Shut up, Cake, this is a portal to the Land of Ooo, where everyone is the opposite, including gender. There's a guy version of you, who is a dog. There is a girl version of me, who also rules the Candy Kingdom. There is a girl version of Mo-Chro here, who is a Rainicorn, while you are a Monochromicorn. Get it?" Gumball said really fast.

"Yeah." Cake was still giggling.

"No go in, we have to save Marshall and Fionna."

"Prince Gumball, never one for debating." Cake said.

They went in together.

**Fionna's POV**

The moment Marshall and Marceline were gone, Fionna went into rage mode. She punched the Ice King and sent him flying over the edge. The Ice Queen flew back in to confront Fionna, but instead got a roundhouse kick to the face, an elbow in her stomach, and kick sending her the same way as the Ice King.

She knew they could fly, but both were injured and hopefully that might slow them down.

She looked down at the falling figures of Marceline and Marshall, knowing that both wouldn't survive.

**Prince Gumball, Cake, and Mo-Chro**

They emerged in a grassy field.

"Hurry, Cake!" PG said. He got on Lord Monochromicorn and beckoned for Cake to hurry.

"Alright, let's go!"

As they were flying, Prince Gumball told them about the place they were in. "So, this is Ooo, it is almost identical to Aaa, just the people are different. Cake, your version here is called Jake. My opposite is Princess Bubblegum, and Mo-Chro's is Lady Rainicorn. Fionna here is Finn, and Marshall Lee is Marceline. Got it?"

"Yup, PG, got it." Cake nodded, "Look over there, it's the Ice Kingdom! What's that-" she squinted. "Someone's falling!"

"Then hurry, I think we can still save them!" Prince Gumball said.

"Yeah, I think we can." PG's head whipped around to see where that voice was coming from.

It was a boy with an animal hat, a blue shirt, dark blue shorts, green backpack, black shoes, riding a giant, orange dog.

"Hi, I'm Finn!" the boy, Finn said. "This is Jake, and who the nuts are you?"

"Uh- I'm Cake-" Cake started to say.

She was rudely interrupted. "Cake, the cat? Whose sister is Fionna? And Prince Gumball, and Lord Monochromicorn, and Marshall Lee, and Ice Queen?" Jake the dog said.

Cake narrowed her eyes. "How do _you _know?"

"Uh, the Ice King wrote a fanfiction about you guys." Finn shrugged. "We thought it was fake until now."

"By the way, that's Marceline and Marshall Lee falling over there, I suggest you hurry." Jake said.

**Marceline's POV**

"It's okay, I've got you, it's gonna be fine." It was Marshall. He was hugging her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have jumped, you could've saved yourself, you could've had a happy future with Fionna, you could've survived! It's no use, Marshall these chains are weighing me down." She was crying.

"I don't care." Marshall said, trying to carry her while flying. It was impossible. Normally he can carry anyone, but these chains must be enchanted.

"Marshall, let go!" She was struggling to slip out of his grasp. "Save yourself, we're both going to fall!"

"As long as we're together." Marshall kissed her, and she forgot about everything around her except Marshall.

Falling, down to the ground.

Almost there.

**Author's Note**

_By the way, this is going to be less than 20 chapters long. I plan to start a new one later on, so yeah... c: Keep checking for new chapters!_**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finn's POV**

When he met Prince Gumball, Cake, and Mo-Chro, he knew for sure Fionna had to be here. After hearing Ice King's fanfiction, he desperately wanted to meet the girl version of himself.

Now, sitting on Jake, who was stretching to the top of the mountain, he was soooo excited.

"Listen, Finn," Jake started. "I know you're excited to meet Fionna-"

"How can you tell?" Finn interrupted.

"I can smell it, you're sweating. So I know you're excited, but remember, she's with Flame Prince, like you're with FP. So don't go cheating on FP. No matter how Fionna will look. And we have more important matters, like how Marceline is falling, and that we left Cake and Mo-Chro with the job of saving them." Jake said.

"Wait- you think I would end up lov- liking Fionna a lot?" Finn said, surprised. "I wouldn't, what if she's like, my sister or something?"

"Dude, that's not possible." Jake said.

"Alright, Jake, I promise."

"Good.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

As she sat at her desk, reading through a chemistry report, PB was also glancing at the door, waiting for Finn to come and apologize.

She knew he wouldn't.

She looked out the window that she hated the most, the one with a perfect view of the Ice Kingdom.

_That's weird,_ she thought.

There was a long blur of black and beige flying quickly to a pair of black and red blurs. An orange figure (probably Jake) was stretching up too, and a small person was at the top, fighting two dark blue and white blurs.

_Probably Finn, _she thought. _I'll go check it out._

The princess went outside to the balcony and whistled. Lady Rainicorn came and PB hopped on, and they took off towards the Ice Kingdom.

**(In this story, everything Mo-Chro and Lady says is in English.)**

"Why are we going to the Ice Kingdom?" Lady said. "Is Jake okay? Did the Ice King capture Finn and Jake again?"

"Don't worry, Lady, it's fine, we're just going to check things out."

"Okay."

They flew along in silence.

**Marshall's POV**

They were falling really fast.

Marshall was still hugging Marceline, and still, they were falling.

He could see the snow in high definition. Every single snowflake was outlined perfectly.

His life flashed before his eyes **(everyone says this is a myth, but for the sake of drama, it works with vampires.) **He saw Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball, LSP, Flame Prince, everyone. All the good times.

But the only person that mattered now, was Marceline.

And he wasn't going to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cake and Mo-Chro**

"Hurry up! They're almost to the ground!" Cake said, irritated and worried.

**(Mo-Chro speaks English too, just so you can understand.)**

"Yeah, I know, stop pressuring me!" he said.

"Fine, but you can catch them!" Cake snapped.

"No need to get all sassy at me!" Mo-Chro said.

As they flew closer to the falling vampires, Mo-Chro dived under them and caught them safely.

Marshall let go of the girl, Marceline, who appeared to be a little off-balance.

"Marshall, I think you should hold on to Marce-" Cake started to say, but was cut off by Marceline's scream as she slipped off Lord Monochromicorn.

"Marceline!" Marshall yelled. "No!"

He tried to go after her, but Cake held him back. "We're on it," she said.

Mo-Chro dived again, and Cake stretched out an arm to catch Marceline. But the enchanted chains were too heavy, Cake only managed to slow her fall.

And finally, Marceline's scream was cut off as she hit the ground.

"NO!" Marshall shouted, jumping and landing beside her unconscious body.

**Marshall's POV**

"Don't you die on me, Marceline!" he said.

"Unghhh" was all Marcy could say. Her head was bleeding, and it was really bad.

"We need to take you to the hospital," Marshall muttered. He picked Marceline up. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

**Fionna's POV**

While everything was going on, Fionna had been watching Marshall and Marceline falling to the ground, secretly praying that they would be okay.

Suddenly Cake and Mo-Chro swooped in, and Fionna felt a rush of relief and leaped up and ran down the tunnel again and began a really quick descent to the bottom of the mountain.

When she got out, no one noticed her. They were all crowded around Marshall, who was getting on Lord Monochromicorn while carrying something.

Something- Marceline.

Then she noticed the crowd of people. There was Cake, Mo-Chro, PG, Marshall, Marceline, some kid with an animal hat, an orange dog, and a rainbow version of Mo- Chro.

And, a pink haired girl- late teens, maybe? flying in on a giant swan. "Hello Marceline, Lady, Jake, _Finn_." the girl said. "And who are you...?"

"You must be Princess Bubblegum. I'm Prince Gumball. We're from the Land of Aaa, I recall meeting you a few years back about the misuse of portals. This is Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, Marshall Lee, and.." PG looked around, and saw her. "Fionna! Yes, she just arrived from climbing the stairs down the mountain."

"Pleased to meet you." Princess Bubblegum said. "What happened to Marceline?"

They said all this in a very cool, professional manner. Fionna felt awkward. She noticed Finn, the boy with the animal hat, kept glancing at her.

"An unfortunate accident, sustaining a head wound." Gumball said.

"Don't talk about her like she's some experiment!" Marshall snapped.

Princess Bubblegum raised her eyebrows. "Okay."

Fionna stepped in. "You do know Ice King and Ice Queen are responsible for this, right?" she said.

"Mhm- what?" PG and PB said. They looked at her.

"Well duuuuhhhh..." Fionna said. "Who else?"

Marshall interrupted, "Okay guys, I'm bringing Marceline to the hospital now, I think I can find my way around, I mean, it's a duplicate of Aaa..."

They took off, leaving Fionna to fend for herself against PB and PG, with Finn, Jake, Cake and Lady as spectators.

"Maybe she slipped," Gumball said.

"Or a sledding accident," Bubblegum said.

"Or a snowball with solid ice in it,"

"Or tripped,"

"Or they were shoving each other around, the way rowdy teenagers do,"

"Or Marshall might be an assassin or something,"

"Or someone is trying to assassinate Marceline but it's not Marshall,"

"Or someone's trying to assasinate Marshall but instead they hit Marceline,"

"Or the Ice King and Ice Queen did it,"

"Or.."

"Or..."

"SHUT UP!" Fionna shouted.

"Whoa, guys, calm down." Finn and Jake were entering the party.

"Yeah, PG, PB, Fionna, take a chill pill." Cake agreed.

"The top priority now is making sure Marceline is okay, right?" Finn said.

"Yeah," PB and PG agreed grudgingly. Both were still annoyed at Fionna.

"Mhm," she agreed.

"It's settled then, let's go! Lady Rainicorn will bring us to the hospital!" Finn said happily.

**Finn's POV**

_Oh my glob, _was the first thing Finn thought when he saw had long golden hair that tumbled loose from her hat, a slender body, brilliant blue eyes, and bright pink cheeks from running down the stairs.

Finn shook his head. _Don't think about her, you're with Flame Princess._

"So, Finn, what's the Land of Ooo like?" Fionna asked him, they were sitting beside each other on Lady Rainicorn.

"Hm?" he said.

She laughed. "You're just like Marshall, never paying attention,"

"Oh- uh, it's basically the same as your world, I guess." Finn said, shrugging. "Same things happen too. Everyone's opposite gender, different species, in Cake and Lord Mo-Chro's case, diffferent personalities of course, but that's pretty much it."

"You mean everyone here is a girl? Except for you, Jake, some Candy people, villagers, stuff like that? No male royalty?" Fionna said, surprised.

"Well, there's the Duke of Nuts, and Prince Huge." Finn said.

"In Aaa, it's Duchess of Nuts, and Princess Huge. You have no idea how unsettling it is to see a female version of people you've known for a long time." Fionna said.

Finn could relate to how she felt. "I mean, I've never really talked to Marshall Lee, but I guess he's like Marceline, and Gumball seems like a science-y type of guy, like Princess Bubblegum, and Cake has a lot of attitude, like Jake, but I haven't seen how similar _we _are."

"Guys, we're almost there, finish up your talk and get ready!" Jake called back at them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Fionna said.

Finn laughed. "Maybe we _are _the same."

"Yeah, maybe." Fionna agreed.

**Author's Note: It's kinda no-one's POV at this point, cause it just gets too messy.**

As they landed beside the candy hospital, Nurse Poundcake rushed out to meet them.

"Hello, your Highness," she greeted Princess Bubblegum. "Hello, Finn, Jake, Lady, and uh, others?"

"What's her status?" PB asked.

"She's in a coma, but we fixed the cut on her head. That other creepy vampire man is still sitting by her bedside, hissing at anyone who tries to come near," Nurse Poundcake sighed.

"That's Marshall, alright." Fionna said sarcastically. Gumball nodded in agreement.

"Can we visit?" Finn said.

"Of course, follow me." the nurse replied. She walked back into the hospital, turned left. "This is the extreme recovery room. She's in the first room to your right."

Everyone noisily walked into the room, receiving a death glare from Marshall. "She's trying to recover, stop being so loud." he said.

Marceline was lying in bed. There was a bandage wrapped around her head, various scrapes and bruises on her arms, and she was deathly pale.

"Hi guys," she smiled weakly.

"Oh, you're awake!" Marshall said, surprised.

"Hey Marceline." Everyone said.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked.

"Pretty bad," she said.

"Hey, Finn, Fionna? Everyone else? Could you just leave for a few minutes?" Marshall interrupted. "I need to talk to Marceline."

"Okay," Everyone left.

"How are you actually feeling?" Marshall said, frowning.

"Pretty awful, but thanks for watching out for me." Marceline said.

"You're welcome." Marshall grinned.

"Hey Marshall?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever like Fionna? I mean like her a lot?" Marceline said.

"Well- for a small time- but then Gumball- and Flame Prince- well, not a lot. But I'm sure that at least for a short time she liked me, and I liked her."

"Hm. Do you... like me?" Marceline asked.

"You know what, Marceline?"

"What?"

"Of course I do." Marshall said.

"But-" Marceline was interrupted by Marshall kissing her.

"Even though I've only known you for a week, I really like you, Marceline. From the second I saw you, I knew I was in love."


End file.
